Rapture
by VooDoo Doll13
Summary: Castiel makes a special request of Dean, Dean will only agree to it if Sam is with him...Dean and Sam wonder what the Angel of the Lord will make of earhtly pleasures once he has tasted them for himself...


**Warning!**: This piece contains SLASH of the WINCEST variety….

If you do not wish to read that type of story, best to move on now…flaming will not be tolerated as you have been forewarned!

Flaming comments will be mocked for their stupidity and will only serve to make you look like an idiot…..so please, save yourself the humiliation….

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the boys or Castiel, I merely borrowed them for the duration of the story. Kripke owns all my toys and the bastard doesn't like to share…

* * *

**Rapture….**

_Castiel makes a special request of Dean…Dean tells him he would never cheat on Sam. Cas understands and tells him he wouldn't mind if Sam to be there as well. Dean still says it's a no go unless Sam is involved and he will only say yes if Sam wants to do it. Dean tells Cas he will ask Sam and then let him know..._

* * *

**Chapter1:**

**The Request**

Dean is sitting on the bed wearily, his rough palms rubbing his face. He mutters quietly out loud to no one in particular about how he doesn't have to worry about demons killing him, 'cause the angels are gonna do him in first. With a jingle of the keys in the lock of the motel room door, Sam slinks his long frame inside with the food he grabbed from the diner down the street. He frowns, seeing Dean muttering and weary on the end of the bed. Dean's upset, which instantly worries and upsets him as well. He sets food down on the ratty table under the window and makes his way to his big brother. As he draws closer, Sam can hear what Dean's muttering about. Sam's face creases in a frown, his brows drawing together as he clambers up behind Dean on the bed.

"Hey, Dean what's wrong, man? You ok? What's all this about angels doing you in?" Sam asks quietly, worry bleeding into his tone.

"It's nothing, really Sammy, I swear. I just had an… interesting…conversation with Cas is all." Dean says, noting the worry in his little brother's voice and instantly he goes into full-on big brother mode, working to soothe his little brother's worries and fears, just as he always has and always will.

Sam doesn't say anything right away, not quite convinced by his brother's placations. Sam starts massaging Dean's back and shoulders. He feels Dean start to relax and begins to relax slightly himself. As his little brother works him over, Dean tells Sam what Cas had asked and what he had told the angel in return. Sam pauses in his ministrations, slightly surprised at the request the angel had made of his brother.

"Really?" Sam asks, curiosity beaming out in his voice.

"Really." Deans says.

Sam sighed in puzzlement and shrugged his well-muscled shoulders as he started massaging again, working his big brother's muscles hard and deep, just like he knows his brother likes. Dean's body begins loosening up bit by bit under Sam's strong, long-fingered, highly skilled hands.

"Well it's not like we never discussed a threesome before Dean. I mean…well, I would be game if you are…" Sam says.

Dean sighs, letting the magnificent warmth of his little brother's soothing touch wash over him as he replies "Yeah, but dude…I don't remember that conversation ever including a friggin' angel in the mix…."

Sam smirks softly at the comment as he keeps working the tense pressure out of his brother's hard-packed muscles. It was true, the request was rather unexpected, but hell, everything in their lives was far from ordinary.

"Well, yeah…that was a bit unforeseeable, but still…look Dean," he stops massaging and turns Dean's face to face his… "As far as I'm concerned, Cas gave me back something so precious to me…he gave me back the man I love…he gave _**you**_ back to me…" he leans in to kiss his big brother deeply and strokes his long finger along Dean's jaw and cheek for a moment before continuing…"and for that, I am prepared to repay him in any way I can. So…if he is curious, I say we show him what it feels like. It…kinda excites me to know an super powerful being wants to be with you…I mean, I wonder what it'll be like when he…you know…." Sam broke off speaking, leaving the thought unfinished in the air, knowing his brother would know exactly what he was thinking.

Dean smiled widely, his dimples etching themselves deeply into his cheeks. "He could probably blow us to smithereens…this could be dangerous…" he said, his smile lessened briefly…he reached up and pulled Sam down to the bed. Sam lay at angle to him, resting on an elbow. Dean rested on his own elbow, his jade green eyes intently studying his little brother's face for a long moment. Leaning forward, he caressed Sam's cheek and jaw and locked his gaze with his lover's eyes.

"Look…Sammy, you know that I would never, ever cheat on you. I would _**never**_ hurt you like that. If you aren't there with me, this will not happen, period. I will only do this if _**YOU**_ want to do this with me. If you aren't comfortable with this, let me know. I would never ask you to do something against your will, even for me, OK?" Dean said softly.

Sam sighed deeply. He reached forward, cupping his hand behind the nape of Dean's neck and pulled him in tightly to kiss him passionately. After a searing, lingering kiss, he pulled away just enough to rest his forehead against Dean's.

"Dean, I know you would never do that to me. I would never do that to you either. As far I'm concerned, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you, whether you ask it of me or it just has to be done, because that's what you do for the people you love, you do whatever it takes…As for Cas…it's ok…I want to do this…I want to thank him in whatever way I can. He gave me my life back. He gave me my brother, the man I love, back to me when I thought all was lost. I can never thank him enough for that. I want to do this. I want to make him happy, even if only for one night. He deserves that much at the very least. So…if you want to do this, and he wants to do this…let do it…" Sam said, the sincerity ringing loud and clear in his voice, making Dean's heartbeat skip for a moment. Dean smiled deeply once again.

"Okie dokie, Sammy…I let him know. Not that he probably hasn't been watching and knows already, knowing him, but he has gotten better about observing human customs and such lately, so I'm sure he'll be patient enough to wait 'til I call him…" he said eyes shifting warily about him, just to be sure…

"In the meantime, let's eat! I'm starving!! " Dean said. He jumped off the bed and stood next to it, reaching out his hand to Sam. Sam grabbed his hand and Dean yanked him off the bed.

"Dude…you're always starving….I don't know where you put it all 'cause there isn't an ounce of fat on you, which is amazing considering how much junk food you eat…" Sam said, as he was dragged across the room. Dean turned abruptly, yanking his little brother toward him, capturing him in his arms.

"It's simple, Sammy. Between the hunts and the stress and the workouts you and I get up to, it just doesn't have a chance to stay in me before it gets burned up! Besides...is little Sammy jealous? Is Sammy thinking of Sammy, the chubby 12 year old again?" Dean teased, all too aware of the many moments of teen angst his little brother had gone through before finally hitting his growth spurt and shedding his puppy fat.

Sam huffed and pouted. He tried to get free of Dean's arms but couldn't…"Dammit Dean, you know I am! I have to work hard to keep fit, and you…you've never had to! Damn you, you jerk…" he said sullenly, studiously avoiding his big brother's gaze as a faint tinge of scarlet crept across his cheeks. Dean smirked triumphantly.

"Damn straight, Bitch…" he said as he captured Sam's pouting lower lip, nipping it and teasing it before kissing his brother deeply.

"I know you work hard, keepin' yourself up for your big brother and you know I love your body. You are fucking stunning Sammy! But Sammy, that being said, I would love you no matter what. No matter what you looked like. You know that, right Sammy?..." Dean said seriously, worried his still self-conscious baby brother might think he wouldn't love him if he was out of shape.

"Yeah, I know Dean, but I do it for myself as well. I like to be healthy. It's one of the few things I can control when everything else is going to crap. I know I can make sure I eat right and exercise and keep myself in the best of health that I can. Plus, I really don't want to be like that again. That was one of the more painful times in my life and I'd rather keep it in the past…permanently…" Sam said as he crushed his brother close, leaning in to lick the plump curve of his brother's enticing lips. He teased them open, his tongue snaking inside to taste the delicious flavors Dean had to offer briefly before titling his head back to watch his brother's reaction.

"Besides…we couldn't have half as much fun as we do if I didn't stay limber and lean…no fun, bendy positions…no long nights of fucking amazing sex…We wouldn't want that to be lost, now would we?" he said as he gazed into his brother's eyes, his own eyes full of mischief as the wicked temptress of a smile blossomed on his lips.

Dean smirked back at him…"No…definitely wouldn't want that…" he said as he loosened his hold and pulled back a bit before clapping down hard on his brother's tautly muscled ass, grinning even deeper as his brother jerked bodily from the painful, yet pleasurable touch.

Dean growled at his brother, his body responding to the sudden thrust of his little brother's crotch into his. He lingered for a moment, content in the close proximity of the one he loved before an audible growl broke free from his stomach. "Let's eat, Sammy!" he said as he pulled away and strode to the table, the smell of food making his stomach gurgle even more.

Sam chuckled as he followed behind his big brother, muttering just loud enough for Dean to hear him. "Damn tease…"

Dean turned, winking at him and serving up his very best shit-eating grin. "You bet your ass, Sammy…"

Sam sighed in mock exasperation, a lopsided grin breaking over his face at his brother's antics, knowing full well that though his big brother meant to irritate him, he also couldn't help but feel excitement build in his loins at the thought of when they would follow through with the teasing…

**TBC….**

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah…um what did ya think? Let me know!! **Please Read and Review!!!!**

Also, please take a peak at my **Profile** to see the links to my **Supernatural line of jewelry!!!**

Thanks everybody!!!


End file.
